Beedrills love
by MitchellHouse
Summary: When you wind up not listening to your nana, you might wind up in a pretty strange situation.
1. Beedrills love part 1

Chapter one

My name was Oliver when that name mattered, my nana always told me about the woods and how I should stay away from it that it was dangerous, I wanted to accept what she requested of me. However I heard something that sounded like screaming I tried to keep my business I tried to be quiet but it was too much they way I heard them cry, but I couldn't help it I was forced to get involved as it worried me greatly.

I ran quickly as I could towards it my breathing getting heavy as the noise only got louder as I got closer to it, I saw ariados had a beedrill caught in there web normally you wouldn't catch me near a beedrill bad experiences as a kid but I couldn't let them hurt it so I jumped into the web gripping caughting both the beedrill and the ariados by surprise.

My weight combine with the beedrill was enough to tear through I only continue to ran as soon as I got it down and ran as fast as I could the beedrill was slightly panicking as I ran with it, it stung, it hurt but I refuse to give up I just kept running it stop after while I grew too tired and soon drop to my knees in the forest I blacked out.

I don't know what exactly happened nevertheless I woke up with the beedrill nursing my wounds and feeding me water, she had a presence that gave me comfort I could see it was female from where I watch her now, humming over me gracefully I couldn't help but smile she seemed to enjoy me doing so and I was very grateful for that she seem hurt herself her wing seemed messed up.  
I had some potions for her I spray on her wing she winch at the caress of the spray I rub her side to sooth her I soon forgot how long I was rubbing her side I realised I been doing long after the spray had been done I suddenly stop she turned her head around she looked at me with those piercing red eyes I could swear I saw a bloom, I turned away to hide my own. 

She lifted my hands with her surprising warm singers she wanted me to follow her so I did I winded up in deepest part of the forest soon I found myself surrounded by other beedrill I was scared out of my mind, she seemed to commutated to them to refrain from stinging me to death they instead seem to brought me closer into their folds I could smell honey actually I saw weedles and kaunas ever where I saw the hive I was this far and there was no turning back, it was massive and I was apparently going further end than just the front door, it was deep and smelled insanely sweet I was worried but at the same time I trusted her, it seem we were in deeper part of it we were surround by pokemon eggs, I think I was finally processing what she wanted of me.

She sat onto a perch honeycomb and spread open to me, I didn't know how to feel except shy and embarrassed she seemed the same but she lead me over to her guiding my hands over body I have no idea what to feel except hot rubbing her abdomen hearing her buzzing in my ear my mouth salivating drooling all over her...I was…

More than arouse honestly I couldn't think normally my mind was just rushing with thoughts I just continue to stroke her abdomen my breathing increasingly getting heavier I could smell the sweat beating off her was finding it hard to breath, I saw her slit it started to ooze out what apparently I think a strange kind of purple ooze...I didn't know what to do at this point I only saw few bits from porn I watched once in awhile I didn't know why she wanted me to do this with her.

"I don't deserve to be able to give you this, I'm not good enough for you" Holding back tears unable to hold them back there falling down my face I grip on to her quivering it was so hard to hold my two legs straight she could hear the pain in my voice, she pulls me in kissing me tightly holding me tightly with her surprisingly strong arms I return the favor I don't know why this was happening but she wants to give me this chance. I could smell her the beat of sweat and honey covering my body I gripping onto her tight body I could feel every part her she was grith I wanted more!

I pant heavily I didn't even notice the weedles and another beedrills tearing off the remains of my clothes it was just me and her now, I stare into her eyes, her bright blush noticeable I suddenly see one of the weedle with a mega evolve stone taking it in my hand away from the weedle, I offer her it she nods she shows her truest form.

She's both terrifying and beautiful in her shaped body I hopped on her abdomen I can tell she wants something her engorged hymen I move body into a better position so I can lick her slit, she positions my body to her own mouth, I wasting no time diving gripping onto my cock her mouth was like a vise it hurt but it felt so good she suck me like lolly pop I never came so easily it felt like it I was just streaming it into her, I dive into labia licking her it seems I didn't think hard enough about the implications of me doing that cause once I dove in I could let go I did things with my mouth licking around the walls of the insides drinking up every last of her fluids it tasted so good her goop it was so seemly I wanted her to cum violently into my mouth spraying all over me I couldn't help myself. The smell, the taste, the sound of it all, I just wildly fail my tongue inside sucking on her clitorus, I needed more! At the same she violently sucking my member covering it more in of the same fluid, I could feel my shaft getting bigger than I could ever make it, it hurt but It felt so good I just kept fucking her cunt with my tongue for hours it tasted so wonderful I wanted more we stop after I think the 3 hour mark, In that spain I must have cum at  
least 7 times.

My balls were so swollen my body aching and I was breathing so hard, despite being drug I knew I loved her and I wanted to make her mine my balls and cock swelling showing her I was ready I could see her smile with bright blush her face she was tired just as I, but this would be done. My cock was a foot long and my balls was the size of baseballs I hopped onto her once more I didn't even need to adjust myself I merely thrusted and pushed inside her, she screamed I held onto her to make sure she was okay she smiled laying her singer on my cheek kissing to reassuring me.

I thrust softly and slowly to start my balls slapping against her abdomen the heat of her vagina the way it griped me it so beautiful her eyes were like stars I so deep inside her not just because my dick was in her, I loved her I never wanted to let go my thrusts pounding her making a hard thwap each time I slammed into her I wanted to cum I wanted to cum so much into her that only I could only be fitting to give her the children she need to keep the hive going I would make it work I would prove myself are breathing increasing with each thrust she wraps around my arms tightly I just keep slapping harder and harder against her cunt, I grip onto her I as I being to pick up paste each pound makes it harder to hold back the swell of cum that inside my dick I look into her eyes bright red is visible blush I grip onto her mouth unleashing a flood of cum I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth as I fill up her womb with honestly too much it sprayed all over me and her I gripped her harshly drinking up every last bit of saliva before I flop onto the floor exhausted I twitch lightly on the floor I feel her pick me up and carry me off into a very large com looks sealing it off from the rest of the hive she looks at me kissing me like a long lost lover holding me close to her newly impregnated womb I could hear the cum sloshing around inside her, like that this was my new home, I think I could be happy here.


	2. Beedrills love chapter 2, new experinces

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since I came here I was so scared at first looking back at before, but coming here was truly the best decision I ever made I couldn't be happier and the beedrills and I have gotten so much closer they even made my love into a queen bee, we all buzz in harmony which funny enough is her name now, I ask her if she wanted a name for me to call her by she said yes so she goes by harmony now.

Hehe, I guess that makes me a king in way so strange, today I was going out with others to collect resources for the hive luckily I made some clothes out broken parts of the hive, chitin armor while not perfect it did the job well enough I felt the breeze right it the smell of the honey and fresh fields the buzzing of my fellow bees it was so wonderful at the same time I looked forward to seeing my harmony's smile when I came home to greet her with a full basket full of fruits and vegetables.

The other beedrills seem to have picked up on my ability to weave we had plenty of fresh food ready for the hive, and more polion and twicks and various other needs for building the hive upwards and making it bigger for our ever growing home, I was so enveloped in it all I never wanted to let go of any of it.

Reaching home and looking at it now it has so gotten much more bigger, it now stands as tall as a three story building and as wide as half football field it's quite surprising honesty I never expect this to be my home but here I am a bee king human making home as homely as I can, the other spread out the hall around the hive I go straight to my room where my love waits for me.

we set it up quite nicely honey welcomes anyone entering into the throne, there isn't a throne in the throne room, but quite the bed for me and her, a long hall that stretches into a long hallway leading me to her, she shiles brightly welcoming me I never felt more at home.

Offer my large basket of food decorated with various flower and berry she takes a deep breath, she's gotten quite used to her megaform it look amazing on her I can even see white hair starting to form around her neck side a real queen, she's gotten bigger honestly she's bigger than me now which was almost the case a while back, sampling the apples I ask her.

"Does it taste as beautiful as you look?" I blush while saying, she returns the blush with a smile humming in response she outstretched her arms wanting me so I walk towards her welcoming embrace she wraps around me tightly she felt so warm even though chitin armor "I love you." She kissed me in response, reassuring me of the same feeling. "So I asked you what I should call you by, but what should I go by to you" She paused realising she couldn't speak english only responding with quiet buzzing. "Oh god...yeah that's right, hey don't feel bad it was my mistake don't worry I will think of way we can communicate will just save that for later." I laughed uncontrollably, realising how silly the situation was, harmony look at me inquisitively wondering if I was okay. I looked back her adorable red scarlet eyes and responded with.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything, just for the longest time I always thought I be alone I always thought I would have nobody to love after my nana passed away, I never really expected this I never expected to fall in love with a pokemon of all things, and such a beautiful and wonderful one as well. As a kid I was always scared of beedrills since one stung me really bad when I was young and now here I am years later falling love with one, and one that understands me so well one that cares for me the way you do I, never thought I could be so happy." Tears falling down down my smile, harmony taken back by my words tears falling down her own face, she responded with gripping me tightly with her arms my lips hard but soft enough that feels sensual, we were both feeling the insides of each other's mouths she lets go of my lips holding me close her to her thorax I could feel her heart beat. I could hear her crying loudly her tears falling onto me I look at her smile brightly. "It's okay we will never have to be alone again because we have each other always, I plan to make it so I love you harmony nothing is more important than you." I could see she was so happy, but she suddenly started to contract from pain it was birthing time once again, I see that last night love romp hadn't gone rewarded I wondered how many we would get this time, I couldn't be more relieved to know my cum was comparable with her for us to make eggs, not only that it seems the young ones that hatched from the eggs were smarter and more additive to her needs.

One by one the eggs slid out her beautiful abdomen, I look up at her smiling at her beautiful face she blushed bright red as each egg fell out her beautiful vagina, the smell of her as each egg fell out was breathtaking the smell of honey filled the room each time a child of my slid out her black rubbery cunt, I couldn't help but take a taste of her filling my body with essence licking up every bit of twat making sure to stop each time a egg touch my tongue she seem embarrassed but was clearly loving it wanted me to keep going.

I was more than happy to oblige her pussy was a 5 star buffet with all the trimmings, she melted in my mouth the more I tasted her cunt. I took my teeth nibbling on her clitoris making sure to be as soft as I could she was thrashing all over I was slightly worry she might sting me out of orgazim but at the same time I couldn't care less because I wanted my wife to feel as beautiful as I see her, I wanted her to flood her beautiful girl cu, all over me be drenched in all of it, she was breathing so hard like the first time we made sweet love, after the last egg was pushed out of her black pussy lips, she picked me up slammed up against the wall scared I thought did something to anger her, but I saw her eyes the sweat and tears beating from her, she needed more she needed my hardening member.

Smiling at her lovingly, undoing my shabby made armor she wasted no time get all she positioned herself close to my face I could feel and hear breath all over my face I took my hand placing on her head pulling it close to me and taking a deep breath of her, her sweat told me everything, she needed me to be bigger than I ever have been she need me to be stuck inside her cunt so she could milk my cock dry, so I told her softly her. "I will do it for you, milk me. I want to be your cum slut milk me so much that we overpopulate this hive I want to give you the baby's you crave, please let me do this for you please." And that was all she needed to hear.

Pulling her stinger back from the wall she began to coak my cock in her arousing funk, it began to expand so greatly, the weight of it was quickly become heavier and heavier I moan loudly feeling and hearing it spurt all over my dick, it was so warm and sticky I was drooling from it all my cock was so engorged it was to big to move I had a really hard time do my massive erection and my weak legs giving out due the amazing pleasure I was feeling, but she was quick about solving the situation, she picked me up with ease like I was one her young leading me into a hive com that was quite large, placing me down the floor of if the texture and smell of this com, was rough and yet sexually arousing, there was a hole in part of the com it was clearly big enough plenty of space look closer into it the shape of it was like a funnel she was wanting this for a long time it seems but never had a reason to use this, she looked at me her eyes locked onto me she never looked so beautiful I hope I would be satisfying enough for her. She buzzed loudly she was trying to tell me something and I knew what it was.

"I love you too harmony, let's make this a moment to remember something we could tell our children, I am all yours for as long time keeps going I am always going to give my love to you in any form you need it" She smiled lovingly positioning her beautiful abdomen onto my engorged cock sliding into her waiting black rubbery cunt lips, it takes her no effort to slide down my entire cock, which was longer than me at this point she then push my balls inside her walls, I never knew she had such talent, but I guess when your queen only thing that's good enough is when you're balls deep.

She then picked me up with her needle like long arms holding me up against the wall she then began hump and grind against me I was like a play toy in her arms, I could feel my cock shooting into her with no effort, she puts her tongue down my mouth fucking the hell out my mouth shes sucking down my saliva like nothing, she then pushed needle singer straight into my ass I was scared but she then begins to thrust into me with it I could feel her funk filling up the inside, I was her dirty fuck toy I loved every bit of it, my body having a sensory overload I couldn't feel anything but pleasure and nothing else, I couldn't even think I was just being drain by her but at the same time she was filling up my stomach shoving large amounts of honey down my mouth I wasn't going to run out nutrients any time soon. 

God, I never felt this before I start to blurt out "I love you, I love you so much." At random intervals each time she milk me and got deeper into me I wanted nothing more than her happiness and that's all I wanted, honestly I lost track of time my senses were fucked it was only after she released me from her eternal pleasure ride dropping all the fluids we shared all over me I was

covered it in. To walk over did I realise we fucked for a whole day I could hear piggy's chirping as sunlight started to shine in I never seen her like this, she was contracting at a much faster rate she had tears in her eyes as if she was pained to be even remotely far away from me, I wouldn't have that my legs may be weak but my will was strong, I started to shake my legs spasticity force myself to my feet, cover head to toe in each other fluids.

I force myself to walk dragging my throbbing erection across the floor determined to be close to her she seemed surprised and frightened by my ability to pull myself toward her she was helpless after all, I drag myself around to her backside her wings fly spasticity I could feel her trembling I slowly wrap my arms around her I could feel her body heats,

even as of now she herself was extremely hot pushing my hand up to her thorax gripping her chest, she may have a lack of breast but I could feel twinch at my touch rubbing her harshly I then push my other hand on to her black pussy pushing my hand deep enough to she spazzes and grabbing a handful of her delicious honey and putting my hand deep in her mouth she was scared so I told her. "I don't want to hurt you I would never I want you to taste what I love." Grabbing her left singer, after tasting enough of her she turn her head to me kissing me deeply I bring her arm close to her face, and start rubbing it tenderly I could feel her actually build up she opens her mouth widely, and suddenly she starts shooting her own funk into her mouth,

I could feel her body actually expanding I guess beedrills aren't able to drink there own venom in normal conditions because it has to be simulated enough in order to be used and the lack of hands makes it hard to do it to themselves she then kissed me, but her kiss seemed to have drain me of all the energy I had left I feel asleep for how long I have no idea she must have readjusted me in my sleep as to what I woke up to was something I never thought I see in my hole life.

I woke up half my body inside her pussy I pull in sudden shock, biggest beedrill I ever seen luckily the com fit her size easily the hole now was full of her abdomen luckily she could still deposit her eggs she finished up her deposit she got out her hole and her body it was it was unbelievable her pussy was big as me her body it was it was a lot to take she was as big above average home, she could eat me which honestly frightened me her eyes they were so much fuller they ruby red they had dots white bright dots like stars her body now had arms and legs her wings were massive she had a huge large white coat that surround her neck, her antenna were massive and lit up at the tips, the most impressive thing was her abdomen it was more than large it took up most her body and now looking at her more thoroughly she now had two viginas, was she mutated because of me was this my fault!? I started to packed I felt horrible what did I do to her I'm a monster. Crying on the floor was enough to wake up her she let out a large yawn she picked me up with ease she could even use her new limps to pick and hold me up I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to truly notice at the time.

I then heard something I never thought I hear, I heard speak to me. "Dalton." When I heard that name I looked up right away and ask, "I did you?" she then said, "Dalton that's the name I want to call you by, why do you cry my king why do such horrible emotions plague you, is it me am I not what you wanted?" I then just smiled and started to softly laugh as tears streamed down my face.

"No...it's not that, it's just...I felt bad...because I thought I did something you would feel horrible with this, I thought my chance and love with you would be ruined because my mistakes, and as for how you look...I don't even know the words to describe how beautiful how you look, your breathtaking harmony I never thought something like you could ever exist."

She smiled blushing bright placing me up to her mouth opening letting her tongue flop out I grabbing it I put into mouth, it was drenched with all kinds fluids not just saliva things I never tasted before now were inside me.

I could feel her overflowing into me she then with one quick motion of her tongue pushed herself straight into my stomach, pulled me in close to her mouth without putting me inside the way it moved around inside me it was so alien but I wanted more it I wanted more of her in me.

Suddenly I could feel something fill up my stomach it felt creamy and warm, it had the same feeling her funk gave me before but it was so much stronger now, she was nursing me I felt full in seconds before exiting my she gave me a good fuck into my mouth with her new found tongue it took no time for me to cum, I shot all over her face she made a loud lust filled noise that filled the room, then retracted her tongue out with ease lowering me down a bit she then licked off the mess with her elongated tongue not missing a single drop, her eyes, looking lustfully into me smiled lovingly towards me she spoke. "Do you like it my king, it's a new mixture it's what I used to grow my new body, I'm not sure what the effect will have on you but I will promise you, no matter how you changed you will be the human I loved with no matter how much, I love you dalton you changed my life in so many ways and I want you to stay so I care for you as I will do the same for the other's here." I responded with. " arceus yes, want nothing less that I want to give you happiness I want to be with you for as long as time keeps going, I want you Queen Harmony." She smiles buzzing and blushing brightly. "And I want you, King Dalton, I love you." I smile and blush brightly, "I love you too." We then spent the whole sleeping together in loving cuddle, even if I'm barely her size, I have never felt so tall in my life.


End file.
